Lourd secret
by kibakuns
Summary: Dans une épaisse forêt, un garçon de 12 ans se fait traquer par d'obscures personnes. Qui est-il? Qui sont-ils? Et pourquoi lui? Venez découvrir son destin ainsi que son secret qui fait de lui un jeune garçon rechercher depuis longtemps.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dans une forêt à l'abord d'une ville en feu et en sang, une femme tente de s'enfuir face au terrible carnage que cause le démon renard à 9 queues du nom de Kyubi no Yoko.

Alors que le 4ème Hokage exécutait son justu sur un jeune nourrisson du nom de Naruto, la jeune mère tentait de sauver le sien, elle courait de toutes ces forces. Après plusieurs heures de courses, elle tomba évanouit de fatigue vers une ville. Elle ne remarqua pas que son petit lui avait été arraché des bras.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprit, elle entendit un crie de bébé puis plus rien, il régnait un silence de mort, ayant peur pour la vie de son enfant, elle prit son courage à 2 mains, elle s'avança vers ce qui s'emblais être une ville, tout était en ruine, puis elle distingua au loin, ligoter dans un linge, son amour qui avait l'air de dormir, autour de lui, deux hommes le regardaient avec des yeux indescriptibles.

L'un avait un kunai et allait tuer ce petit être innocent. La mère réalisant cela, courut pour lui empêcher ce meurtre, mais elle ne fit pas attention à l'autre homme. Il lui donna un coup au ventre mais tapa dans le vide, elle venait de faire une permutation et s'était retrouver tout près de son bambin. L'autre homme s'approchât prudemment, mais avait vite remarqué que c'était un clone, il n'eu pas le temps de retourner auprès du vrai enfant, que la mère y était déjà.

Elle sourit à son chérubin qui venait de se réveiller et lui prononça 3 mots : « Vie Pour Moi » suivit d'une incantation, elle n'eu pas le temps de l'embrasser qu'il disparut dans une lumière bleutée. Suite à cela, l'un des hommes empoigna la jeune femme et lui demanda de lui dire où elle avait envoyé l'enfant. Elle ne put répondre car elle était morte. Les hommes furieux, se promirent de retrouver ce maudit gamin coûte que coûte et d'en finir avec lui.

Dans des lointaines contrées, un couple de paysan labouraient leurs champs quand soudain dans une magnifique lumière un nouveau-né apparut. La femme du nom de Lisa et son mari Pierre, décidèrent d'un accord commun de protégé cette ange tombé du ciel, de leurs vie s'il le faudrait.

Alors qui est cette femme et son bébé ?? Vous le saurer plus tard.

J'espère que ce prologue vous a plus, la suite sera bientôt.

C'est la premier fic que je fait, et que je terminerai car elle me tien a cœur, alors n'hésiter pas a mettre des commentaires, que se soit des encouragements ou bien des critiques, je prend tout car cela me motivera pour la suite, et je corrigerai mes erreurs.

A bientôt. KIBAKUNS


	2. Chapter 1

**1er Chapitre : Une journée pas comme les autres.**

Légende :

- (…) = Les actions

- _**« … »**_ = Les pensés

Le soleil se levait doucement sur une petite maison de fermier. A l'intérieur, Lisa s'activait au fourneau pour préparer un bon petit déjeuner à ses deux hommes, elle cuisinait de bon œuf avec de belle tranche de lard, le lait chauffait au dessus de la cheminée qui était allumée à cause de la fraicheur matinal. Dehors, un homme labourait les champs alors que son fils s'occupait de sortit les vaches. Pierre demanda à Yuko :

- Hé fiston, quand t'aura fini t'ira nourrir les poules.

- Hai, Pa', J'irai.

Lisa sorti sa tête par la fenêtre et cria :

- Tu iras plus tard, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Tout deux répondirent en cœur :

- On arrive, chef !!

Yuko à 12 ans, est châtain clair et a les yeux vert qui vire a un magnifique bleu au soleil, il n'était pas du genre costaud pour un garçon mais il faisait avec. Il a été adopté depuis son plus jeune âge par Lisa et Pierre et il n'échangera pour rien au monde sa famille.

Alors qu'ils s'installèrent à table, Lisa demanda à Yuko :

- Pourra-tu aller chercher au village de la viande, nous n'en avant presque plus et les cochons ne sont pas assez gras pour les tuer.

- Ok Man', j'irai après avoir fait ce que papa ma demandé.

- Laisse faire, ton père le fera. Rappliqua-t-elle.

- D'accord.

Ils finirent de manger, et Yuko sorti de table pour aller se débarbouiller le visage, quand il eut fini, il mit un large tee-shirt avec un pantalon ample, il détestait les habits trop séré.

En sortant, il prit un sac et alla embrasser sa mère et son père comme a chaque fois qu'il sortait.

Une fois en route, il se mit à chantonner en jouant avec un caillou, il arriva bien vite au petit village entourée de magnifique montagnes au Nord et d'un lac au Sud, ce paysage il ne s'en lassera jamais. Il entra chez le boucher, acheta de la viande puis traina vers le lac où il aimait tant aller.

Quatre heures plus tard, alors qu'il allait repartir chez lui, une villageoise l'intercepta, affolée elle lui dit :

- Ne rentre pas chez toi, des bandits aux allures menaçantes allaient en direction de ta ferme.

Yuko avait un très mauvais pressentiment et malgré les recommandations de cette femme, il dit :

- Il faut que j'y aille, mes parents sont en danger.

Aussitôt sa phrase achever qui courrai comme un fou jusqu'à chez lui. D'où il était, il sentit de la fumée, deux minutes plus tard, il vit sa maison en feu et des gens qui venaient tout juste de planter une sorte de petit couteau dans la gorge de sa mère, son père lui était déjà mort.

Yuko pensa _**« Mais qui sont ses gens ? Que voulaient-ils à mes parents ? Et que recherchent-ils ? »**_ Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête si bien qu'il ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il faisait, et s'approchait des bandits si bien qu'il se fit remarquer inconsciemment.

Les hommes se retournèrent et le virent, le regardèrent un moment et parla entre eux :

- Dit moi, c'est lui qu'on recherche ?

- Je crois bien, regarde il a les yeux.

- Oui, mais des gosses aux yeux bleu, y'en a plein. Répondit le premier.

- Ouai, mais le chef a dit, que le bébé avait des yeux bleu comme on n'en n'a jamais vu.

- Oui, mais…

Pendant qu'ils argumentaient pour savoir si c'était le bon enfant ou pas, Yuko s'était enfuit en comprenant qu'il risquait sa vie en restant ici.

- Et, bande de crétins, le gosse c'est fait la mal.

Yuko qui se faisait discret pour s'enfuir doucement, se mit à courir en entendant ces paroles, il courrait aussi vite que le pouvait ces jambes. Il trébucha à plusieurs reprises mais arrivai à les distancer quand même. Mais tout d'un coup, il se figea contre son gré, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, ni courir, ni hurler. Bien vite, les individus le rattrapèrent et l'un d'eux lui dit :

- Tu cours vite gamin, mais pas assez face à mon jutsu.

- Mais c'est quoi un jutsu ? Et que me voulez vous ?

- Ha ça tu le seras bien vite.

Il mit devant lui un talisman qui brilla au contacte de Yuko et s'exclama :

- C'est bien lui, nous t'avons enfin retrouvé. Ta mère nous avais donné du fil à retordre en t'envoyant dieu seul le savait, mais maintenant tu va mourir et la retrouver.

Yuko n'eu pas le temps de rappliquer qu'un chien blanc attaqua les hommes.

Il en mordit un à la gorge d'où s'échappa un flot de sang, l'homme hurla, et tomba en agonisant, le canidé s'approcha du suivant mais en voyant l'homme préparer une attaque, il recula et se mit à tourner autour de l'adversaire.

Tout les deux se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, dans celui de l'animal on pouvait y lire de la détermination, pour l'autre de la peur ainsi que de la rage, celle de venger son coéquipier.

Deux minutes puis cinq passèrent, tout d'un coup l'homme qui venait de perdre patience attaqua en criant, le chien qui s'attendait a cela esquiva avec beaucoup de facilité, il recommença encore et encore mais à chaque fois, le molosse esquivait, l'humain perdait du chakra mais l'animal ne valait pas mieux car à force d'éviter il se fatiguait, pendant ce temps Yuko ayant profité de ce combat s'était enfuit, mais le dernier individu le poursuivait.

Le chien fatigué serai une proie facile pour quelqu'un encore capable de se battre, se qui n'est pas le cas de son adversaire à la cape noir, qui s'effondra, il venait de s'évanouir sous le manque de chakra, le chien voyant sa chance d'en finir avec lui, il lui déchiqueta le torse, lui causant de nombreux dommages.

Le canidé renifla l'air a la recherche de l'odeur du jeune humain, dès qu'il la senti, il se précipita à sa suite.

En attendant, Yuko avait réussi à se cacher dans une crevasse au pied d'une montagne, mais son répit fut de courte durée, il vient juste de voir dans son champ de vision, l'homme qui le pourchassait et celui-ci lui dit :

- Vien là, mon p'tit, je te ferai pas de mal, hum... du moins pour l'instant. HA HAAAA !!!

- Qui êtes vous ? Et dites-moi ce que vous me voulez ?

- Je vais te répondre, nous sommes une organisation secrète appeler Akatsuki et pour se qu'on te veut, je ne te dirai pas, cela ne te sert à rien de le savoir, puisque de toute façon tu mourras.

D'un coup un grognement retenti, suivi de bruit de pas de course qui s'approchait. Le chien blanc arriva avec un humain d'on son visage était caché par un maque blanc.

L'homme à la cape s'enfuit tout de suite face au nouveau venu. Celui-ci demanda à Yuko :

- Sa va mon petit, rien de casser ??

- Non merci, mais vous êtes qui ?

- Je suis un Anbu et je ne peux te dévoiler mon identité.

- Ok, merci de m'avoir sauvé, même si je ne comprends pas tout.

- Mais dit moi, comment ça ce fait que tu ne sache pas te battre à ton âge ??

- Me battre !!! Mais je suis qu'un fermier.

- Alors où son tes parents, que je te remmène vers eux

- Ils sont morts, ces gens les ont tués.

Yuko explosa en larmes, trop de choses se sont passé, ce matin, il avait encore des parents qui l'aimaient et maintenant il est orphelin, avec des gens qui veulent le tuer et qui se font appeler Akatsuki.

- Allez suis moi, je vais t'emmener dans mon village, (s'adressant au chien) Et toi aussi tu peux venir, après tout tu es son sauveur.

- Merci pour tout, Monsieur (Essuie ces larmes) Aligato

- De rien, _**« Bizarre ce gosse, il est chétif pour un garçon fermier et en plus il pleure comme une madeleine »**_

- Au faite, c'est où qu'il est votre village ??

- Pas très loin d'ici, il s'appelle Konoha, tu connais ??

- Non.

- Hum…, bon va falloir t'apprendre des choses, même beaucoup.

Et ils partirent pour Konoha accompagné du chien baptisé Aki, où Yuko espère avoir des renseignements sur cette organisation secrète, et aussi sur lui-même.

Merci pour le commentaire sa ma fait plaisir et sa ma motiver pour la suite.

Voila le 1er chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en penser, cela m'aidera à corriger mes fautes, et Yuko est un personnage fictif que j'ai inventé, en aucun cas je me figure en lui.

A bientôt KIBAKUNS


	3. Chapter 2

**2ème chapitre : Konoha, village de ninja !!!**

Légende :

- (…) = Les actions

- _**« … »**_ = Les penser

Yuko et l'anbu marchaient depuis deux heures quand ils arrivèrent à Konoha. Le jeune garçon fut ébloui par la grandeur de ce village aux portes immenses. Il n'avait jamais vu de village aussi grand.

- Hé !! suis moi, ou sinon tu va te perdre.

- Hai

- Je vais t'emmener voir Tsunade-sama, c'est notre Hokage, il te faudra être respectueux devant elle.

- Ok

Ils franchirent ensemble le grand portail ou deux gardes surveillaient les allers et retours des gens.

Dans les rues, les villageois le dévisageait, et lui fit pareil, il n'avait jamais vu autant de personnes. Il fut impressionner par la diversité des magasins, il y avait de tout, des petits marchands ambulant à coté de grand magasin, il vit des fleuristes, des boulangeries, des boucheries…

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand bâtiment rouge avec des portraits en pierre derrière celui-ci. L'Anbu lui expliqua que c'était les visages des Hokages et que le dernier était celui de l'actuel. Yuko dit :

- Il y a déjà eu quatre Hokages avant celle-ci ?

- Oui et comme je te l'ai déjà dis soit respectueux envers elle.

- Hai, vous pouvez la décrire.

- Tu l'as verra par toi-même. Allez viens.

Ils montèrent de longue marche et arrivèrent dans un long couloir circulaire, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

- Attend moi là, je vais voir si elle est disponible.

- Ok

POINT DE VUE DE YUKO

J'attendis dans le couloir rouge pendant cinq minutes quand un jeune garçon de mon âge s'arrêta devant moi.

- Salut toi, sa va ??

- Heu oui.

- T'es qui, c'est la première fois que je te vois la.

- Je m'appelle Yuko et …

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que l'Anbu sorti du bureau et me coupa la parole :

- C'est bon, suis moi. Tien salut Naruto

- YO !!

J'étais angoissé, j'allai rencontrer Tsunade-sama. Je le suivi en jetant un dernier regard à ce gars qui s'appelle Naruto. Il me fit un grand sourire de deux mètres de long. En entrant, je vis tout d'abord une grande pièce joliment décorer, vers une grande fenêtre il y avait un bureau remplit de papier en tout genre et derrière ce bazar se tenait une femme blonde avec une forte poitrine. Tsunade s'adressa à l'Anbu :

- Vous pouvez partir.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama.

- Alors on m'a dit que tu t'appelle Yuko, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, heu…

- Et t'as quel âge ?

- 12 ans.

- Et que c'est il passer pour que tu te retrouve ici dans mon bureau.

- Ben je revenais chez moi quand je vis qu'on était entrain de tuer mes parents. Je me suis vite enfuis mais ils m'on attraper et c'est la que tout a commencé, ils voulurent me tuer mais ce chien blanc (je désignai Aki qui était couché a mes pieds) s'est interposer et j'ai pu de nouveau m'enfuir. Bien vite on m'attrapa et cette fois se fut l'Anbu qui me sauva et le reste vous le savez.

- Bien, comment étaient habillées les personnes ?

- Avec des capes noires et des nuages rouges, ils m'ont dis qu'ils étaient de l'Akatsuki, ha oui, ils m'ont aussi posé un talisman sur mon ventre et celui-ci à briller.

- Je vois, il faudra que je te fasse quelque examen.

- Heu d'accord _**« On non pas sa »**_ Je pourrai garder avec moi, Aki, c'est mon ange gardien.

- Bien sur, je pense que je vais te faire rentrer dans l'une des équipes de Genin et tu apprendras à devenir un ninja.

- Hai _**« mais c'est quoi un ninja »**_

- Tu sais ce que c'est un ninja ??

- Heu … non - -,

- Bon, l'équipe dans laquelle tu seras affecté t'expliquera tout.

- Ok.

Tsunade m'accompagna à travers Konoha et on s'arrêta devant une échoppe de ramen.

- Voici Ichiraku, la meilleure échoppe de ramen.

- Cool, je les adores.

- Alors je t'en offre.

On s'assoit sur des tabourets et je remarqua le garçon de toute à l'heure, Naruto. Il m'aperçoit

- Yo, comment sa va depuis tout à l'heure.

- Sa va mieu.

- Tien Naruto, tu connais Yuko ?

- Oui, mais je savais pas comment il s'appelait.

Et sur ces paroles ont manga les ramens avec appétit, faut dire que je n'avais pas mangé depuis ce matin.

Après ce délicieux repas, Naruto me proposa de me faire rencontrer son équipe et j'accepta avec plaisir.

- Cool, allez viens on va chercher Sakura-chan et ensuite le baka.

- Hai, Naruto. (M'adressant à Tsunade) Merci pour tout Tsunade-sama.

- De rien. Naruto garde bien un œil dessus.

- Ok.

Et on parti, durant le chemin Aki nous rattrapa.

- Et il est à toi ce chien ?

- Oui, il s'appelle Aki, c'est lui qui est venu a mon secoure.

- D'accord.

On arriva devant une jolie maison au couleur beige, avec de jolie fleurs a chaque cotés de l'entrée principal, Naruto sonna, deux minutes plus tard, une femme en tenue décontractée, nous ouvris la porte. Elle s'adressa à nous :

- Oui, que voulez-vous ?

- Je voudrai voir Sakura-chan, s'il vous plait. Dit Naruto

- Attendez deux secondes, je vais la chercher. Nous répondit-elle.

Deux seconde plus tard, une jeune fille avec de beaux cheveux rose arriva, elle perdit son sourire et s'adressa à lui :

- C'est toi. Que me veux-tu ?

Et a ce moment la elle me vit :

- Et t'es qui toi ?

Naruto répondis :

- Lui c'est Yuko et je viens te voir pour te le présenter, il est nouveau au village et ne connait personne, c'est pourquoi je viens te chercher pour allez voir Sasuke et ainsi faire tous connaissances.

- Dans ce cas, ok, allez on y va, j'ai hâte de voir Sasuke-kun.

Je n'est pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Naruto me tirait déjà vers une autre destination, suivit de Sakura et Aki. En chemin, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses me posa une question :

- D'où viens-tu ?

- Je viens d'un petit village de fermier et j'habitais avec mes parents.

- Habitais, comment sa ?

- Mes parents se sont fait tuer par l'Akatsuki.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi de t'avoir demandé.

- C'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Bon changeons de sujet, tu a quel âge ?

- Douze ans et toi ?

- Pareil. T'as l'air super sympas, je s'en qu'on va bien s'entendre et de plus t'es mignon.

- Heu **- -,** Merci

Naruto rappliqua :

- Et moi Sakura-chan, je suis mignon.

- Nan, toi c'est pas pareil.

Je me mis à rigoler :

- Vous êtes drôles tous les deux.

- Et toi t'es quand même un peu blizzard. Rappliqua Naruto.

- Ha bon, tu trouve.

- Oui, t'es tous maigrichon pour un mec.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Naruto. Dit Sakura. Tu crois que toi t'es pas chétif.

- Mais heu **-_- ** . A tien on est arrivé .

On venait de s'arrêter devant une grande demeure, Naruto frappa une fois, puis deux et fini par perdre patience et tambourina cette maudite porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Naruto cria :

- Il fait quoi se baka.

- Ne l'insulte pas.

A l'instant même, un jeune garçon arriva de derrière la maison de mauvaise humeur et s'exclama :

- Qu'est ce que vous avez à vous exciter ainsi en plein milieu d'après midi devant ma porte :

- Ha Sasuke-kun, on te cherchait.

- Maintenant que vous m'avez trouvé que me voulez-vous ?

Il me dévisagea et il n'avait pas l'air très heureux de voir ses coéquipiers. Naruto parla :

- On viens pour te présenter Yuko.

- Heu, bonjour. Rappliquai-je.

- Hn.

_**« Houaa super l'accueil »**_, il me dévisageait toujours.

Sakura prit la parole :

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

- Ben… Je sais !! On va se donner rendez-vous avec toutes les autres équipes, demain, a Ichiraku, sa vous dit ??

- Humm, pourquoi pas cela permettra de faire rencontrer Yuko aux autres. Dit Sakura.

- Je viendrai aussi. Murmura Sasuke.

- D'accord, alors rendez-vous demain a 12H devant Ichiraku. S'exclama joyeusement Naruto. Maintenant Yuko, tu va faire quoi ?

- Je pense que je vais retourner voir Tsunade-sama pour savoir ou je vais loger, elle a oubliée de me le préciser.

- D'accord. Me dit Sakura. Alors a demain.

- Je vais vous laisser aussi. Continua Sasuke.

- Bon ben Yuko je t'accompagne.

- Ca sera pas de refus, au revoir vous deux.

Et on parti en direction du bureau du Hokage. Arriver la bas, je frappa et j'attendis :

- Entrer.

Ce qu'on fit, on s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et je m'adressa à elle :

- Tsunade-sama, je viens vous voir pour savoir ou je logerai ?

- Ha oui, j'ai oubliée ce détail, désolée, (Se retournant vers Naruto). Toi tu pourrais le loger ??

- Oui, il n'y a pas de problème, j'ai une chambre d'ami.

- Voila qui est arrangé.

Je m'adressa à Naruto :

- Aki peut habiter avec nous ??

- Heu, Gomen, ce n'est pas que je ne voudrai pas, mais il n'y aura pas assez de place pour lui. (Il réfléchi). Je sais, on va allez chez Kiba, il a plein de chien sa ne le dérangera pas. On ira le voir tout a l'heure.

- Ok, merci.

- Bon vous pouvez y allez. Nous fit Tsunade.

- Merci encore pour tout Tsunade-sama.

- Juste une dernière chose, tu viendras demain matin pour les examens et je te dirai avec quelle équipe tu seras affecté.

- Hai, à demain alors.

- Oui. Au revoir vous deux. _**« Ce garçon est bien polie, c'est rare de nos jours. »**_

On sorti et Naruto m'emmena à son appartement.

Voici le deuxième chapitre, dites moi si les chapitres sont assez long ou si y'a trop de fautes d'orthographes.

Laisser un petit com. pour savoir, cela m'aidera beaucoup pour la suite.

Allez à la prochaine.

KIBAKUNS


	4. Chapter 4

**3ème chapitre : Nouvelle demeure, Nouveau amis**

Légende :

- (…) = Les actions

- _**« … »**_ = Les penser

Nous arrivons 10 minutes plus tard à son appartement.

Il s'exclama :

- Ne fait pas attention au désordre.

- D'accord

Sur ces paroles, il me fit entrer chez lui. Et la, je me figeai sur place, ce n'est plus du désordre, c'est un océan d'immondice. Je m'exclamai :

- Heu, dit moi Naruto, t'as pas fait le ménage depuis combien de temps ?

- Je sais pas. C'est pas trop mon truc.

- Ha. **« Mon dieu ou j'ai atterri ».**

- T'es un mec, sa va trop te déranger, dit moi.

- Non, non, mais quand même.

- Hé Hé !!! Ne la dit à personne.

- T'inquiète. De toute façon je ne connais personne.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je suis bête. Je te ferai rencontrer les autres plus tard.

- Hum

Naruto me fit visiter son appartement et me dit :

- Bon je vais chercher de quoi manger à la superette du coin, tu m'attends là ou tu viens ?

- Je vais rester, je suis un peu fatigué.

- A tout à l'heure alors.

Une fois parti, au lieu de me reposer, je commençai à ranger son habitat. Deux heures plus tard, je m'installai sur le canapé et j'attendis Naruto.

- Mais il fait quoi ? Ca fait déjà deux heures qu'il est parti.

Aussi tôt ma phrase achevé, que la porte s'ouvrit sur lui.

- Yuko, tu peux m'ai…, mais il c'est passer quoi ici ?

- Heu, désoler je m'ennuyais, donc j'ai décidé de faire un peu de ménage.

- Un peu tu délire, mon appartement n'a pas été aussi bien ranger de toute mon existence.

- Ha ha …

- T'es vraiment bizarre, un gars qui fait le ménage aussi bien, j'en connais qu'un seul.

Je ne dis rien à cette réplique et je lui demandai :

- Tu voudras que je prépare le repas ce soir ?

- Heu non, c'est bon, je le ferrai.

- Ok.

Le soir arriva bien vite, j'étais à table et j'attendais que Naruto apporte le repas.

- Attention chaud devant.

Il posa sur la table deux bols rempli de Ramen fumant.

- J'ai fait sa car… En faite de sais faire que sa. J'espère que sa ne te dérange pas.

- Ho non pas du tout. J'adore les ramens.

- Alors on a un point en commun.

- Oui, les ramens y a que sa de bon.

On fini le repas bien vite. E Naruto me dit :

- Maintenant on va aller chez les Inuzuka, voir si sa ne dérange pas de garder Aki.

- Hai.

Sur ces paroles, moi et Naruto ainsi que Aki on se dirigea vers la demeure des Inuzuka. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard on arriva. Il y avait de nombreux chiens dans la propriété et Aki aboya joyeusement.

On s'avança vers la porte et sonna, deux secondes plus tard, on nous ouvrit, une jeune femme était à l'entrée.

- Bonjour Naruto.

- Ohayo Hana-chan.

- Que viens-tu faire ici à cette heure ?

- Je viens voir Kiba.

- Attend je vais le chercher.

Je m'adressai à Naruto :

- C'est qui ?

- C'est Hana, la grande sœur de Kiba

- Ok

Deux minutes plus tard, un jeune homme s'approcha en criant :

- Comment sa va mon pote ?

- Sa va sa va. Je viens pour te demander un service.

- Va y, mais avant c'est qui ce gars ?

- Ha oui, j'ai oublié de te présenter, Yuko voici Kiba, Kiba voici Yuko.

- Enchanté de te connaître. Dis-je.

- Moi de même, (parlant à Naruto) C'est fou ce que ce gars à des ressemblances avec toi.

- Ha bon, tu trouve (me regarde) Mais non.

- Si tu le dit, bon tu voulais me demander quoi ?

- Hum tu vois ce chien, là juste derrière moi.

- Ouiii, et c'est un très beau chien.

- Et bien, je loge Yuko et j'ai plus de place donc je voulais savoir s'il sera possible que tu le loge.

- C'est ton chien ? s'adressa-t-il à moi.

- Oui et il s'appelle Aki.

- Humm, d'accord y a pas de problème.

- Aligato Kiba-san.

- Pas de san s'il te plait, appelle moi Kiba.

- Hai.

- Bon ben merci mon vieux. Rajouta Naruto. On rentre maintenant.

- Ok !

Je dis au revoir à Aki ainsi qu'a Kiba et je suivi Naruto.

En chemin, je demandai à Naruto :

- Au faite chez toi, je n'est pas vu tes parents ?

- C'est normal, je suis orphelin depuis que je suis né.

En disant cela, il se toucha le ventre avec un air mélancolique.

- Désoler

- T'inquiète pas (il venait de retrouver son sourire) Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Je lui souris, on arriva à son logement. Une fois dedans je lui dis :

- Je suis crevé, je vais prendre une douche puis j'irai me coucher.

- Ok, je ferai pareil.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, et y rentra. Je pris ma douche et je ressortis au bout de 20 minutes. Naruto m'accosta :

- T'en a mis du temps.

- Gomen.

- T'es pire qu'une fille. Rajouta – il et en me voyant pas réagir rajouta : Hé je rigolai.

- Je sais, je sais, Hé hé.

- T'es trop bizzard.

- Arrête de toujours dire cela, sa me gène.

- D'accord, j'arrête, heu, j'essayerai.

- Merci.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain alors que moi je me déplace vers la chambre.

- Bonne nuit Naruto.

- Nuit Yuko.

Sur ces parole, je m'engouffrai dans la pièce pour me faufiler dans le lit et m'y assoupi.

Le lendemain matin, vers 8 heures, je me réveillai. Il était maintenant 8h30, cela faisait 30 minutes que je réfléchissais à tous ce qui m'était arrivé hier et à tout ce que je vais pouvoir découvrir aujourd'hui. Je me levai avec un grand sourire que je perdis vite en me souvenant de la visite médical que je devais faire dans la journée.

En sortant, je remarquai que Naruto n'était pas encore levé. J'en profitai pour me diriger vers la cuisine, ou je me mis au fourneau.

Vers 9h, j'entendis du bruit, c'était surement Naruto qui sa levai.

- Ohayo, Yuko, tu es déjà levé ? Me questionna-t-il d'une voix endormi.

- Hai, je viens de préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Hum (Ce réveilla) Oh, super, aligato.

- Magnifique, t'on enthousiasme est grandiose.

- Désoler, mais le matin, je mets du temps à me réveiller, mais dès que c'est fait, je m'arrête plus.

- D'accord, je note. Bon je vais prendre ma douche puis j'irai voir Tsunade-sama.

- Ok, n'oubli pas qu'a 12h, on va rejoindre les autres pour faire connaissances.

- Ha oui, j'y pensai plus.

J'allai prendre ma douche puis je partie pour le bureau du Hokage.

En chemin, je croisai un jeune homme qui avait des yeux d'une drôle de couleur, on aurait dit qu'il était aveugle, mais cela ne devais pas être le cas car il n'as fait que me suivre du regard, il m'a donné la cher de poule à me regarder ainsi, on aurait dit qu'il lisait en moi.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je me suis pas même pas aperçut que j'étais arrivé.

Comme pour l'autre fois, je toquai puis j'attendis. 30 secondes plus tard, elle me dit de rentré. Une fois cela fait, je m'approchai de son bureau avec lenteur.

- Dit moi, tu semble réjoui de venir ici mon petit.

- Heu, veuillez m'excuser mais je déteste les visites médicales.

- Ha, c'est que sa, ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien.

- **« Si vous le dite »** Ok.

- Allez suis moi, on va aller a l'hôpital.

Et c'est ainsi qu'on se dirigea vers le lieu que je déteste le plus au monde. Dans la rue les gens ne faisaient que me dévisager.

- Dites moi Tsunade-sama, pourquoi tout ces gens ne font que me regarder depuis que je suis arrivé ?

- Je pense avoir une petite idée, mais ne t'inquiète pas ils arrêteront dès qu'ils en auront assez.

- Super …

On s'arrêta devant un bâtiment moyen, on pénétra dans le hall ou différents salle et couloir se présenta devant moi, on se dirigea vers le 1er étage et elle me fit entrer dans un cabinet.

- Enlève ton t-shirt et ton pantalon puis rejoint moi par cette porte, fit-elle en me désignant une porte blanche.

- Ok, heu, je suis vraiment obliger d'enlever mes vêtements c'est que …

- Yuko !! Tu enlève tout et ne discute pas.

- **« Elle fait peur »** Oui, Hokage-sama.

Quand j'étais enfin déshabiller, je le dirigeai avec la peur au ventre vers cette maudite porte. Je mis ma main sur le poignet et l'ouvris. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, Tsunade se retourna vers moi.

- Eh ben, me dit-elle en me dévisageant, en voila une surprise.

- Ne le dite à personne, je vous en supplie.

- Eh calme-toi, si c'est ce que tu désire, mais quelqu'un d'autre finira bien par le découvrir.

- Je sais bien mais jusqu'ici personne ne la savais à par mes défunt parents.

- Bon je vais continuer l'examen comme si rien ne venais de ce passer. D'accord ?

- Oui.

L'examen dura 1 heure, pendant cette heure, j'ai appris des choses sur moi. Encore des trucs que je vais devoir caché.

- Bon j'ai fini, je vais te dire maintenant dans quelle équipe tu seras. Vu que tu t'entends bien avec Naruto, je t'envoie dans son équipe le N°7.

- D'accord Hokage. **« Super je serai avec lui ».**

- Tout est arrangé, tu peux disposer.

- Merci pour tout.

- Une dernière chose, Yuko, fait bien attention a toi.

- Hai.

Je sorti de l'hôpital et je me dirigeai vers Ichiraku quand tout d'un coup je me retrouvai les 2 fesses par terre. Tout en me relevant, je vis que j'étais rentré dans Sasuke.

- Ha ! Excuse-moi, désoler, je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Hum, pas vraiment de reflex, on dirait une fillette.

- …

- …

- **« Sympa »**

- …

- **« Pas vraiment causeur celui-là ».** J'étais ailleurs désoler.

- Humm.

- Heu **« … »** J'allai vers Ichiraku, on y va ensemble ?

- Ok.

Et on se mit en marche. 20 minutes plus tard on arriva sur place et là je vis plein de monde, a telle point que je failli me cacher derrière Sasuke mais je me retiens.

- Hé vous voila enfin, cria le blond.

- Kyyaaaaaaaaaaa, Sasukee-Kunnnn, hurla 2 folles dont une que je connaissais du nom de Sakura, l'autre c'étai une fille blonde qui n'avait pas l'air très futé mais je ne vais pas la juger trop vite.

- Hé Naruto, dit la blonde, c'est qui ce garçon, qui est plutôt mignon ?

- Ben justement, c'est lui que je vais vous présenter à tous et c'est pour sa que je vous est fait réunir.

- Je pense … heu … que … ce pré… présenté à tour… à tour de rôle, serai… le … m…mieux, bégailla une fille avec les même yeux blanc que celui que j'ai croisé tantôt.

- T'a raison Hinata-chan, s'exclama Naruto. On va commencer par toi Yuko.

- Ok, bon ben bonjour, je m'appelle Yuko, j'ai 12 ans bientôt 13, j'habitais dans un petit village de fermier avec mes 2 parents mais y'a pas longtemps ils se sont fait tuer sous mes yeux. Je me tu 5 minutes car mes larmes tombai, je ne pouvais les arrêter.

J'entendais des murmures dans cette bandes d'amis, certain murmurai qu'ils étaient désoler d'autres insultai les meurtriers. Je repris la parole :

- J'espère que je vais bien m'intégrer et me faire des amis.

- T'inquiète pas, dit Sakura, tu as déjà une amie, moi, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Merci.

- Bon on va faire le tour, comme tu le sais je m'appelle Sakura Haruno et j'ai le même âge que toi et comme tout le monde ici présent. Je ne vais pas te dire tout ce que j'aime car sa risque d'être long et …

Elle se fit interrompre par la blonde.

- Oui, bon, on s'en fout, grand front, alors moi c'est Ino Yamanaka, célibataire, et je tien une boutique de fleur avec mes parents.

- Et je n'avais pas fini grosse truie…

- Grrrr.

- Bon on se calme les filles, vous êtes trop galères, rappliqua un mec avec une tête d'endormi et une coiffure qui me faisait penser a un ananas.

- Hé, on ne t'a pas sonné.

- Alors je l'appelle Shikamaru Nara, continua-t-il s'en faire attention aux 2 furies, et lui là-bas, dit-il en me désignant un gras plutôt envelopper, c'est Choji Akimichi je te le présente car la il est occuper à manger son paquet de chips. Hé, un conseil ne lui dit surtout pas devant lui le mot « gros » car il déteste sa, me murmura t'il.

Alors que j'allai dire quelque chose je vie mon Aki venir vers moi.

- Aki, ca va mon chien, t'as été sage. T'es un brave gars.

- Fille.

- Hein

- C'est une femelle, me dit Kiba.

Je regardai Aki et je ri effectivement que c'était une femelle.

- Ben désoler ma belle.

- Groa « c'est rien ».

- Vu que tu me connais déjà, lui là bas c'est Shino Aburame et la petite timide qui se cache derrière moi c'est Hinata Hyûga.

- Kiba-kun, j'aurai … tr… très bien …pu…me…Présenter tou… toute seule, dit la fameuse Hinata.

- Je sais mais comme sa c'est fait.

- Je sui enchanter de faire votre connaissance.

- Ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai très faim, rappliqua Naruto.

- Oui surtout t'empiffrer de ramen, baka, lança le taciturne.

- T'as dit quoi, usuratonkachi, je vais te…

- Hé on se calme vous deux, et allons plutôt nous installer à table, énonça Sakura.

Toute la troupe s'avança dans le restaurant pour s'installer à une grande table, Naruto prit les commandes et alla les passer au Chef. Pendant ca tant j'étais bombardé de question par Ino et Sakura.

- Dit moi Yuko-kun, t'as une petite amie ? Me demanda-Ino

- Heu… non… lui répondis-je.

- Et t'habite où maintenant ?

- Chez Naruto.

- C'est propre chez lui ? Me questionna Sakura a son tour.

- Oui.

- Y'a de quoi manger j'espère sinon je viendrai faire les courses et ….

- Stop les filles, vous allez le faire fuir avec toutes vos questions, lança Choji.

- Mais heu… disent-elles en même temps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, sa va aller mais merci de tant soucier.

- Pas de quoi.

- Sa y'est le repas est servi, bon appétit.

Une heure plus tard, on avait tous fini de manger, on a payé puis nous sommes allées nous installer vers un lac. J'étais en train de m'occuper d'Aki quand Kiba est venu d'installer à coter de moi avec un adorable chiot dans les bras.

- Il est mignon ton chien.

- Merci, je te présente Akamaru, mon meilleur ami.

- Bonjour,

- Ouaff.

- Dit moi Yuko ?

- Oui.

- Tu compte en faire quoi de Aki, me voyant froncer les yeux rajouta, je veux dire va tu t'en « servir » pour combattre ou bien juste le garder comme compagnon ?

- Ben je pense un peu des deux car voit tu, depuis qu'elle ma sauver, un lien très fort c'est installer même si sa fait que peu de jour qu'elle est avec moi, et je suppose qu'elle me protégera même si je lui demande rien.

- T'es aussi complice avec elle que moi avec Akamaru et je sen qu'on va bien s'entendre. Et si tu veux je t'apprendrai comment te battre en harmonie avec elle.

- Je veux bien mais avant sa il faudra que j'apprenne moi-même comment combattre car je ne connais rien a rien.

- Et bien, dès que tu seras, tu viendras chez moi et on commencera l'apprentissage.

- Ok.

Tout d'un coup, on entendit hurler Naruto, puis suivi un gros plouf, il venai de plongé et d'éclabousser tout le monde, il sorti la tête et cria :

- Allez vener tous, elle est super bonne.

- Tu viens Yuko, me proposa Kiba en enlevant son t-shirt, on le rejoint.

- Heu non merci. **« Tout mais pas sa ».**

- Bon comme tu le sens mais la prochaine fois tu ni échappera pas.

La plupart des gars étaient dans l'eau sauf Sasuke et les filles, elles préféraient regarder et se moquer.

Et c'est ainsi que ce passa le reste de la journée. Une fois le soir venu, tout le monde est rentré, moi et Naruto, nous étions sur le chemin du retour quand je lui dis :

- Au faite Naruto.

- Hum.

- Tsunade-sama ma dit que je serai affecter dans ton équipe.

- C'est vrai.

- Oui

- Sa va être cool, tu verras, on va t'apprendre tous ce qu'il faut savoir pour être un bon ninja comme moi, me dit il en rigolant.

Et il continua à parler jusqu'à qu'on rentre. J'allai vers ma chambre, puis en passant la porte je dis bonne nuit à Naruto et j'allai me coucher après cette journée riche en rencontre.

Voici mon 3ème chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Désoler de mettre tous ce temps pour mettre des nouveau chapitres mais passant mon bac cette année j'ai très peu de temps.

Alors laisser un petit com pour le dire si ce chap est bien ou nul.

A la prochaine.

KIBAKUNS


End file.
